Podría ser
by shion230
Summary: Pudo ser cualquiera, podría ser cualquiera, pero tanto Kuroko como Kagami escogieron permanecer juntos y eso Aomine lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo.


**Hola mis amores, Shion230 le pide disculpa a los que siguen mi fic de WATAMOTE. He dejado de lado la escritura por un tiempo. Pero ahora quiero retomar todo. Tengan paciencia, por favor.**

 **Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Kuroko No Basuke. Debo decir que amo el KagaKuro y me encanta el anime.**

 **Esta historia corresponde al reto Agosto del grupo Kagakuro is Love con el título "Podría ser".**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenecen, sólo utilizo los personajes para satisfacer mi imaginación y mi lado oscuro, jajaja.**

 **Gracias a mi Kohai por revisary leer mi fic y aguantar mi desvarios.**

* * *

 **Podría ser**

Cualquiera que lo viera sin una pelota de básquet un sábado por la mañana, pensaría inmediatamente que Satsuki lo había arrastrado a uno de sus tantos paseos por el centro comercial, donde él cargaría sus bolsas obligatoriamente, pagaría la comida y la acompañaría hasta su casa, situación que lo molestaba siempre. Pero no estaba en el centro de Tokio por Momoi, sino por Tetsu, que le había pedido que lo acompañara. Se hacía una idea para qué lo quería, después de todo, hoy era el cumpleaños de Kagami.

Ahora que lo pensaba, luego de graduarse de la preparatoria, no se habían visto en meses. La universidad era un dolor de cabeza constante y no le dejaba tiempo para salir con sus amigos. Apenas si tenía un rato libre para jugar básquet después del entrenamiento.

La verdad es que extrañaba entrenar con la Generación de los Milagros, pero eso jamás lo diría.

—Hola.

Kuroko lo saludó con su inexpresividad habitual, apareciendo de la nada como siempre. Aunque Aomine ya estaba acostumbrado a la poca presencia de su amigo, eso no impidió que se asustara un poco.

—Déjate de formalidades, ¿para qué me llamaste?—preguntó, soltando un bostezo mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello—¿Olvidaste comprar el regalo para Bakagami?

—Sí, no tuve tiempo en la semana. Quiero comprarle unas zapatillas nuevas—contestó, mirándolo fijamente, como si lo analizara.

—¿Ah?—soltó, confuso—.No me necesitas para eso.

—Tienes el mismo número de zapatos. Además, quiero comprarle algo de ropa—comentó. Si comparaba las alturas de ambos jugadores, podía suponer que eran de contextura similar y por lo tanto, lo que comprara le quedaría perfecto a su novio.

—¿Quieres que sea tu modelo?—indagó comenzando a caminar hacia el centro comercial más cercano. Kuroko lo imitó y se puso a su lado.

—Sí, te recompensaré de alguna forma—respondió, pensando en cuánto dinero iba a gastar en una docena de hamburguesas para Aomine.

—De acuerdo, entonces tomaré lo que es mío—dijo. Cogió el brazo de Tetsuya y lo atrajo hacia él. Con su otra mano tomó la barbilla del chico y lo acercó hasta casi saborear sus labios, pero la mano del jugador fantasma lo detuvo a tiempo.

—Por favor, no hagas bromas como esa o me enojaré—sentenció, zafándose del agarre.

Desde que es pareja de Kagami, a Daiki le encantaba hacer ese tipo de juegos, sobre todo frente a su novio, que siempre se enojaba y lo desafiaba a un partido, terminando ambos con golpes y arañazos. Francamente, eran peor que niños pequeños. Esperaba que sus futuros alumnos de jardín infantil no fueran como esos dos.

—Está bien, lo entiendo—afirmó, colocando ambas manos en alto para evitar otro regaño del pequeño. No quería enojar a Tetsu de nuevo, era tan aterrador como Akashi y sus tijeras.—Que aburrido.

—Kagami—kun se molestará contigo otra vez—mencionó.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar nuevamente. Kuroko observaba de reojo las tiendas del centro por si encontraban alguna oferta antes de llegar al edificio comercial, donde estaba la ropa favorita de Taiga.

—Sigo sin entender qué le viste a ese idiota—opinó tratando de sonar casual, como si en verdad no le importara.

—Él es mi luz—contestó sin dudar, viendo a su amigo con extrañeza.

Daiki se sorprendió. Algo en su interior se resquebrajó. Imágenes de la secundaria comenzaron a pasar por su mente, aturdiéndolo.

—También fui tu luz, ¿por qué...?—quiso preguntar, pero las palabras no le salían. De pronto se sintió nervioso. No era normal que pensara en el pasado y en los errores que cometió en esos momentos.

—Sabes la respuesta—dijo, comenzando a creer que a su amigo le pasaba algo. Quizás estaba demasiado melancólico, pero eso no le impedía decir las cosas directamente—Dejé de ser necesario para ti.

—Nunca fuiste un estorbo. Sólo me equivoqué, ¿de acuerdo?—habló con cierto arrepentimiento. No sabía por qué de pronto sentía que debía disculparse con Tetsuya—Lo siento. Ahora sé lo imbécil que fui.

—No hay por qué disculparse.—aseguró, detuviendose antes de llegar a la entra del centro comercial.—No es normal en ti, Aomine—kun.

Claro, no era natural en él sacar a relucir viejas heridas, no estaba ahí para que Tetsu lo consolara. Él no haría eso. Todo lo que necesitaba era que lo perdonaran.

—De vez en cuando puedo ser extraño—comentó, riéndose de sí mismo. Se sentía mucho mejor ahora que ya no tenía ese peso encima.

Alargó su mano y alborotó el cabello de su compañero para después entrar al edificio.

—Cuando terminemos, vayamos a jugar básquet—sugirió Tetsuya, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Es una muy buena idea.

Debieron ir a diversas tiendas de zapatos y recorrer el centro para poder encontrar un par. La verdad es que aún era bastante difícil poder hallar el número que calzaba Kagami y Aomine, lo que frustraba de cierta forma a Kuroko. La ropa fue fácil de elegir, era un conjunto deportivo que sin duda le serviría a Taiga para entrenar después de las clases de la universidad y un par de camisas que le parecieron adecuadas para su novio. Daiki se veía bien en ellas, así que no dudó en comprarlas.

Al terminar las compras, Aomine lo arrastró al Maji Burger por unas cuantas hamburguesas que tendría que pagar Tetsuya. Tenía la seguridad de que su billetera terminaría vacía después de comer.

Ambos pidieron y se sentaron cerca del ventanal para seguir conversando.

—Nunca te cansas del batido de vainilla.—habló Aomine, viendo la bandeja de su amigo. Sólo tenía su bebida y patatas fritas. Mientras que él había pedido su bebida, sus papas extra grandes y su montaña de hamburguesas—Es por eso que estás tan débil.

—He mejorado.—aseguró, levantando ambos brazos para mostrárselos a su amigo —Por favor mira mis músculos.

—¡No tienes!—exclamó apuntándolo.

Hubo un silencio cómodo entre los dos. Cada uno analizando ciertos rasgos que habían cambiado en el otro. Aomine tenía el rostro más marcado, mientras que el de su acompañante era más fino, pero lo que más sorprendía, era los ojos de Kuroko, tenían un brillo especial, una mirada que Daiki atribuyó a Kagami ¡Maldito suertudo! Tetsu era más lindo ahora.

Tetsuya suspiró de pronto, logrando que el ex jugador de Toou saliera de sus pensamientos. Lo miró detenidamente y sonrió burlesco. Una que otra jugarreta no le hace mal a nadie.

—Te ves cansado, ¿Kagami te dio duro anoche?—preguntó con picardía, intentando avergonzar a su amigo.

—Es que ayer él estaba muy ansioso, así que no pude evitarlo.—soltó como si nada, bebiendo su batido—No dormimos nada.

Daiki escupió su bebida, tosió un poco y tomó una de sus servilletas para limpiarse. No esperaba una respuesta tan sincera y directa, ¿De verdad lo habían hecho? ¿Quién fue el pasivo? ¿Eh? No, no. No podía estar pensando en eso.

—No necesito que me cuentes los detalles, no los quiero saber—aclaró, intentando esconder su vergüenza.

Kuroko lo miró inexpresivo, pero con un deje de diversión en la mirada. A él también le gustaba hacer bromas.

Tuvo que pasar un buen rato para que Aomine estuviera satisfecho con su comida. En ese aspecto era igual o peor que Taiga y él debía tener paciencia si quería comer con ellos. Salieron del local con sus bolsas y caminaron hacia la cancha más cercana.

—Oye, Tetsu, sigo sin saber que le viste a Kagami. Digo, podrías haber escogido a cualquiera como tu nueva luz.—quiso saber, no estaba demás saber qué pasaba por la mente del pequeño jugador fantasma—También pudiste elegir a Satsuki como tu novia, ya sabes que ella estaba enamorada de ti.

—No, para mí Kagami es el único. En todo sentido.

Cierto. Kuroko Tetsuya pudo haber escogido a otro compañero como su nueva luz, pero vio en Kagami, no sólo la destreza y el talento, sino que también su personalidad tan trayente, su mirada salvaje, como la de un tigre. Amaba a Taiga. Le gustaba cuando sus grandes manos lo rodeaban, dándole ese calor que lo abrumaba, que lo tranquilizaba y lo protegía. Le encantaba oler su aroma tan característico, aspirarlo.

Colocar su rostro en el pecho de su novio le provocaba ternura, pues podía sentir y oír los rápidos latidos de su corazón, así comprobaba que su toque lo ponía nervioso. Le gustaba la comida que preparaba, los celos que mostraba cuando alguien lo tocaba o las palabras tan profundas que decía. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, adoraba cuando le daba esos besos; salvajes, dulces, apasionados y tiernos a la vez. Una combinación que lograba cuando hacían el amor.

 _Podría ser_ cualquiera, pero Kuroko eligió a Kagami como su luz. No había nadie más...

—Oye, Tetsu—llamó Aomine, golpeándolo con la pelota—.Ya llegamos, ¿En qué pensabas?

—Eso dolió—siseó Kuroko viendo que efectivamente habían llegado a la cancha de básquet. Tomó el balón para luego botearlo y enfrentarse a su amigo.

Daiki se puso en posición defensiva y esperó.

—Gracias por tu ayuda, Aomine—kun—dijo, boteando el balón rápidamente para tratar de hacer una de sus técnicas de dribleo.

—No entiendo para qué le compraste ropa, Kagami es rico, ¿no?—comentó, sonriendo con gracia al ver lo que su amigo estaba a punto de hacer.

—Eso es por qué sé que la va a usar y recordará que yo se la di—respondió.

Pasó a el ex jugador de Toou con su jugada fantasma, pero no funcionó del todo. Aomine lo alcanzó y le quitó el balón.

—Tienes miedo de que te olvide—supuso tomando la pelota con una mano para descansar.

—A veces—murmuró deshaciendo su defensa. Sus hombros bajaron y su rostro miró hacia otro lado, como si estuviera recordando algo.

—Tetsu...—quiso decir algo más, pero su amigo lo miró con una sonrisa cálida.

—Pero todos lo tienen, ¿verdad?—continuó, sin dejar de mantener su expresión alegre.

Aomine lo contempló un poco y luego suspiró. Debía aceptar que el noviazgo con Kagami había cambiado la personalidad de Kuroko.

—Sí ¡Ahora vamos a jugar!—exclamó volviendo a botear el balón con una sonrisa desafiante —Quiero quemar calorías.

Se les hizo un poco tarde, por la noche sería la fiesta de cumpleaños en el departamento que compartía con su novio y necesitaba arreglar todo mientras el festejado era distraído por Kiyoshi y Hyuga, así que ambos salieron de la cancha y se dirigieron a su casa.

No fue difícil. Sus superiores ya habían llegado con algunos preparativos y la Generación de los Milagros estaba ordenando el salón para colocar la comida. Murasakibara y Himuro se encargaron de decorar la torta, mientras que Takao y Midorima decoraban las paredes con el objeto de la suerte del día: un conejo de papel.

Kuroko trató de sacarlos, pero Shintarou se lo había prohibido, alegando que no era bueno que el conejo de la suerte se rompiera. Suspiró, no era bueno pelear con el fanático del horóscopo.

Nigou, por otra parte, era cuidado por Kise y Momoi. El perro andaba haciendo de las suyas en la cocina y tratando de comer la comida de la fiesta, por lo que Ryota y Satsuki tuvieron que entretenerlo con tal de que no hiciera más travesuras.

Aomine se lanzó al sillón para descansar, provocando que Riko quisiera regañarlo. Aunque no pudo hacerlo porque Mitobe y Koganei la detuvieron a tiempo, alegando que estuvo toda la tarde con Tetsuya.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, Taiga llegó con sus superiores y al ver todo arreglado para su fiesta de cumpleaños, sonrió como nunca y fue de inmediato a abrazar a su novio. Pero no por mucho, porque todos querían felicitarlo y darle su regalo, así que lo alejaron de Kuroko.

Cuando llegó el turno de Aomine, éste lo miró seriamente, pero luego sonrió mostrando su presente.

—Kagami, escuché que cumples veinte años. Te traje esto.—sonrió con picardía mientras alzaba cinco revistas de edición limitada, donde salía una modelo en traje de baño—Mi colección personal de Mai—chan.

—¡No lo necesito!—rugió con nerviosismo y molestia.

—¡No menosprecies a mi Mai—chan!—gritó abrazando su regalo—si no los quieres, mejor para mí.

—Yo no soy un pervertido como tú.

Una vena sobresalió de la frente de Aomine.

—Las marcas que tiene Tetsu en el cuello dicen lo contrario—replicó apuntando a su amigo, que estaba conversando con Kise mientras tomaba su batido y ni se enteraba de qué hablaban.

—¡Bastardo!—insultó tomándolo del cuello de la camisa.

—¡No me insultes, idiota!—protestó, imitando al ex jugador de Seirin.

—¡No quiero que un idiota me llame idiota!

—¡El idiota eres tú!

Ambos estaban a punto de comenzar una de sus tantas peleas, pero Kuroko se acercó a ellos con rapidez y los separó.

—Dejen de pelear, por favor—masculló con una expresión de enfado. Ambos podían jurar que veían a Akashi con su sonrisa sádica y sus tijeras detrás de él.

—¡Él empezó!—.Se señalaron mutuamente, con el cuerpo temblando de miedo y nervios.

—Compórtense. Parecen niños de primaria—regañó seriamente, tomándolo a ambos de la camisa—.Molestan a los invitados.

—Lo sentimos, Lord Kuroko—dijeron ambos, sentándose de rodillas e inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto.

—Y dejen de llamarme así—demandó, golpeando la cabeza de los chicos.

Los que contemplaron la escena se burlaron de la situación y siguieron en lo suyo. Era tan normal que ya parecía una rutina cómica.

Eran bastantes personas las que se habían reunido para la celebración. El equipo de Seirin y la Generación de los Milagros, exceptuando Akashi, quien estaba fuera del país por negocios de su padre, pero que había enviado un regalo para Kagami. Todos estaban disfrutando de la fiesta, algunos como Hyuga y Kiyoshi tratando de alejar a Riko de la cocina, otros como Mitobe y Koganei mimando a Nigou y el resto conversando mientras bebían.

Kuroko se había alejado del par de tontos para hablar con Kise, no sin antes advertirles que no pelearan. Taiga y Daiki suspiraron.

—Tetsu da miedo a veces—confesó Aomine, sobándose la cabeza para disminuir el dolor—.Menos mal que Akashi no está aquí.

—Lo sé y no lo has visto cuando se pone celoso—añadió, repitiendo la acción de su amigo. Kuroko si que pegaba fuerte.

—Me gustaría ver eso.—comentó, con su típica sonrisa divertida, que desapareció de pronto—Conmigo nunca mostró esa expresión de felicidad cuando te ve.

Kagami observó de reojo al chico.

—A mí también me sorprende cuando sonríe.

—Es lindo—habló Aomine, sin poder evitar molestar a ex jugador estrella de Seirin.

Taiga frunció el ceño y lo miro molesto, dispuesto a golpearlo si hablaba demás.

—No te molestes, él te eligió a ti.—dijo, colocando su mano en el hombro del chico.—Aunque sigo sin entender por qué.

—También me lo pregunto. Para mí, Kuroko es único.

—Es curioso.—mencionó, tomando un sorbo de bebida— Él dijo lo mismo.

—¿De verdad?—preguntó, esbozando una sonrisa emocionada.

Aomine lo miró y luego volteó hacia Kuroko. Podía jurar que ambos tenían la misma mirada enamorada y esa sonrisilla que le pareció algo molesta.

—Sí. Se quedó embobado viendo la nada, como tú lo estás ahora.

Sonrió. A Kagami Taiga le gustaba saber que podía provocar la felicidad de Tetsuya, que podía comunicarse con él sólo con la mirada, con sus movimientos en la cancha. Amaba a Kuroko. Le encantaba ver cuando se expresaba frente a él, con sonrisas, con miradas, con el ceño fruncido o con lágrimas que no muestra a nadie. Deseaba ser el único que pudiera descubrir cada una de las facetas del jugador fantasma, ser el único que viera las expresiones, que sintiera las caricias y que supiera de los pensamientos de Tetsu. Para él, ese jugador tan invisible, sin fuerza y resistencia, era su pilar y su debilidad.

 _Podría ser_ cualquiera, pero Kagami eligió a Kuroko como su sombra.

—Oye, Bakagami, deja de babear o inundaras la sala—mencionó Aomine, que miraba con pereza cómo Taiga no dejaba de observar a Tetsuya.

—¡Cállate!

La fiesta duró hasta las dos de la mañana, casi todos se habían ido, excepto Daiki, que estaba ayudando a los dueños de casa a ordenar. Algo poco frecuente en él, pero que le nació en ese momento.

—Oh, no sabía que Kagami iba a probar suerte en el cuerpo de bomberos—habló, tomando papeles que tenían escrito una solicitud para ingresar a la compañía de Tokio.

—Si, en unos días tendrá una prueba.—comentó Kuroko llevando unos platos a la cocina. Cuando volvió tomó su celular, tecleó algunas cosas y se lo pasó.—Le queda bien el traje

—Bastante lindo—opinó con una sonrisa divertida—muéstrame más.

Ambos se pusieron a revisar la galería del teléfono sin percatarse que Taiga se acercaba a ellos, gruñendo inteligiblemente.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —siseó Kagami, colocándose detrás de ellos para mirar qué les hacía tanta gracia. Estiró un poco el cuello y lo vio: ¡Estaban contemplando la foto donde salía con un traje de bombero y semidesnudo—¡Borra eso, Kuroko!

—No quiero—replicó, protegiendo su celular de la furia de su novio—te ves demasiado tierno.

—¡Ya verás enano!—exclamó comenzando a perseguir a Tetsuya, quien huyó de él para evitar que le robara su preciado tesoro.

—Supongo que salgo sobrando aquí—suspiró Aomine, saliendo silenciosamente de allí.

Fue un día largo. Después de ordenar y perder el tiempo con jugarretas, la pareja de universitarios se preparó para dormir, mañana era un día demasiado corto para ambos y querían pasarlo juntos, así que tenían que levantarse temprano si querían aprovechar el domingo.

—Aomine estuvo muy extraño hoy—habló Taiga, acostándose en la cama para luego cubrirse con las sábanas.

—Tal vez deberíamos invitarlo a dormir con nosotros—opinó Kuroko, acurrucándose al lado de su novio.

—Ni hablar, tu eres mío—replicó, atrayéndolo hacia él para abrazarlo.

—Yo no lo decía en ese sentido. Kagami—kun es un malpensado—aclaró, frunciendo el ceño.

—Kuroko bastardo—murmuró entre dientes. Sabía que juntarse demasiado con Ahomine le traería consecuencias. Lo golpearía cuando lo viera.

—Pero tienes razón. Aomine me preguntó qué vi en ti...

Kagami se tensó. No era frecuente que su novio expresara sus sentimientos, menos frente a él.

—Son tantas cosas que me llega a dar miedo el simple hecho de pensar que ya no me necesites.

Flechazo. Taiga sintió que su corazón se paraba por un momento y volvía a latir con rapidez. Era demasiado tierno para ser real ¿Se había quedado dormido y ahora estaba soñando? Se pellizcó. Le dolió. No era un sueño

—No digas tonterías—.golpeó suavemente la frente de Kuroko y lo volvió a abrazar— Yo no soy como él.

—Lo sé—murmuró, enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Kagami para que no viera su sonrisa.

—Pudo ser cualquiera, pero me escogiste a mí como tu luz y agradezco que eso haya pasado, porque ya no me imagino sin ti—declaró, acariciando el cabello de su novio. Estaba un poco avergonzado de lo que había dicho, pero Kuroko no lo veía, así que estaba aliviado.

Flechazo. Ahora fue Tetsuya quien sintió que su corazón se paralizaba de la emoción. Kagami siempre decía tantas tonterías, que escucharle decir esas palabras tan profundas y lindas le aceleraba el pulso y lo hacían querer expresarse abiertamente con él.

—Kagami—kun—llamó, alzando su rostro para acercarse a él, como si lo fuera a besar.

—Kuroko—contesto, preparado para recibir la caricia de Tetsuya.

—A veces dices cosas muy profundas—mencionó aparentando seriedad.

—Como te encanta romper el ambiente—bufó Taiga, decepcionado por no poder obtener su beso.

—Lo siento—murmuró, conteniendo su sonrisa.

—Claramente te estás riendo, bastardo—dijo, alborotando los cabellos de su novio.

Tetsu dejó de sonreír y lo observó con tranquilidad. Acarició la mejilla del mayor con parsimonia contemplando los rasgos tan característicos de su tigre, sin duda era sensual. Aunque eso no lo diría, tenía que ser serio esta vez.

—Estás equivocado, ninguna persona podría ser mi luz—confesó, robándole un beso— porque nadie me besa como tú, mi tigre salvaje.

Su seriedad no duró mucho. Le encantaba jugar con Kagami.

—Me siento utilizado—susurró para sí el peli-rojo, pero con un pequeño sonrojo naciendo en sus pómulos.

—Te quiero, Taiga—declaró con sencillez, sin presiones, sin falsedades, sin máscaras. Era su corazón hablado por él.

—También te quiero, Tetsuya—contestó, mostrando la sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Kuroko.

Ciertamente. Pudo ser cualquiera, pero ambos lograron ver en el otro, una persona apasionada, llena de energía y con la confianza suficiente como para no dejar atrás ni depender del otro.

Desde el primer momento en que Kuroko vio a Kagami, descubrió que sólo él _**podría ser**_ su nueva luz y Taiga supo que sólo Tetsuya _**podría ser**_ su sombra... Y eso, ya lo habían comprobado hace mucho tiempo.

 _Probablemente nos conocimos por casualidad, pero está bien creer que era inevitable..._

* * *

 **Shion230 reportándose.**

 **A los que llegaron aquí, muchas gracias por leer esta pequeña historia. Espero sus comentarios, dulces, tomates podridos o lo que sea, menos insultos.**

 **Gracias.**

 **Me encantó hacer este reto, porque terminé haciendo 6 fics Kagakuro diferentes que ya publicaré en un futuro cercano, cuando la universidad no me consuma xD.**

 **Pd: el último párrafo corresponde a la canción de Kuroko y Kagami: "Onaji banira no kaze no naka"**

 **Abrazos cibernéticos.**


End file.
